Lluvia
by GalassiadeScorpio
Summary: MáscaraxKanon. Extraño mirar por la ventana y verte de pie en el pasillo esperando por mi... un día de reencuentro.


**¡Holaaaa!**

**Regreso…bueno subo este capi por que ya lo había hecho y amm si eso xD. Como aquí en mi bella Xalapa (México) llueve me dieron ganas de subirlo. **

**Con dedicatoria**

**¡A Helena Hibiki! Francis… ¡no! ¡A tí nena te dedicaré el ShuraxDM. A ambas las quiero. Espero que te guste Helena ;D esta un poquitin sexoso (8 bueno…algo. Si no te gusta t.t no me lo digas ¡Engañame! ¡Adulame! O si deveras es grave. No escribas . sería demasiado decepcionante jajajaja xD ahh ando media bipo o.X' Ok ya…las quiero locas! :D **

**Y ya eso es todo… ahora seguiré con las continuaciones de los fics pendientes. Eso de que te pique la hormiga de la imaginación está grave D:**

**¡Un Saludo!**

**ADVERTENCIA: YAOI ¡SI NO TE GUSTA, NO LO LEAS! ¡POR FAVOR! XD**

**Lluvia**

- Tengo que ir a una misión, Hermano. – escuché decir. Observo desde el reflejo de la ventana, con desinterés. La típica rutina, se irá y yo me quedaré solo como siempre. – prometo regresar pronto. – vuelve a hablar, ¿cuántas veces me ha dicho lo mismo? Ahora que hago la cuenta, muchas, y ninguna vez lo ha cumplido.

- No hagas promesas que jamás podrás cumplir. – respondo. Escucho sus pasos vacilantes tras mi espalda, quiere acercarce pero sabe muy bien que ahora lo último que quiero es que lo haga. Detesto las despedidas, y lo sabe muy bien. – Sólo vete. – suelto con desgana.

- Está bien. Nos veremos después… – miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, el cielo está gris y los truenos me avisan lo que vendrá a continuación. Detesto la lluvia, por culpa del maldito chubasco tengo que quedarme en el templo, encerrado. Aunque es divertido ver como los demás caballeros corren presurosos a sus templos. Contemplar una que otra caída épica de mis colegas, eso sí es algo que vale la pena recordar para la prosperidad.

- Deberías abrigarte. Sueles enfermarte con facilidad con este clima. – giro mi rostro, confundido.

- ¿Sigues ahí? Pensé que tenías prisa. – respondí, mostrando una sutil sonrisa. Se acerca a mí, con esa entristecida faz para después abrazarme con fuerza. Yo como siempre, correspondo al abrazo como si fuera el último que le daré. Sé que es un caballero, de los más fuertes, pero a pesar de ello me preocupa que vaya solo. Si algo llega a pasarle… ¿Qué sería de mí? Ahora que sólo lo tengo a él.

- Estaré bien… - Y tú lo sabes. – No deberías preocuparte tanto.

- Nos veremos después. – un último abrazo y se aleja de mi. Los pasos metálicos resuenan en el pasillo, hasta que finalmente se pierden.

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que mi hermano se fue. Y la lluvia sigue cayendo, acompañada de los malditos relámpagos que iluminan el cielo y que me sacan uno que otro susto. ¡Detesto este clima! ¡Maldito Zeus, Maldito seas por lanzar tus estúpidos rayos!

Y como si Zeus me escuchara, un rayo atraviesa el cielo y el estruendo me hace saltar del sofá, directo al suelo.

- ¡Auch! – me sobo la frente, soltando mil blasfemias en el proceso. - ¡No veo nada, demonios! – trato de divisar mi espacio, la maldita luz se ha ido y ahora estoy rodeado de oscuridad. Tanteo la superficie y gateo por el suelo hasta encontrar… - ¡Auch! –…la mesa. - ¡Te encontré maldita! – apoyo una mano sobre ésta y busco mi celular. Después de treparme, literalmente sobre el velador y buscar desesperadamente mi teléfono, lo encuentro. Pucho botones al azar, simplemente para iluminar el lugar. – Bien…creo que mejor me… - observo como mi celular comienza a parpadear. - ¡Batería baja! ¡Noooo! – En mi enojo arrojo el aparato a dios…digo a Athena sabe donde. - ¡Todo me pasa a mi!

- Vaya… este clima te pone de un humor. – escucho. Un escalofrió recorre mi espina al momento de percibir aquella voz, tan conocida para mí. Giro mi rostro con sorpresa ¿Será…él? La luz que entra por la puerta ilumina el cuerpo del visitante, y por fin puedo afirmar que efectivamente, lo es.

- ¿Ángelo? – pregunto. Como puedo me pongo de pie y sin importarme los obstáculos que me impiden acercarme, corro directo, haciendo gala de mi agilidad para abrazarte. Estás mojado ¿Viniste por mí, sin importarte la lluvia? Espero que sí.- ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Por qué hasta ahora?! – te rodeo sin esconder el júbilo que se apodera de mí ser.

- Ya era tiempo de que regresara. – respondes. Tus brazos que segundos antes permanecían a los costados, ahora me rodean al igual que los míos y de nuevo puedo sentir el calor de tu cuerpo contra el mío.

- ¡Maldito seas! ¡Tres meses! – Y a pesar de la dicha de tu llegada, estoy furioso. Te largaste sin siquiera decirme algo, me dejaste completamente solo. - ¡¿por qué?!

- Tenía que hacerlo. – terminas el abrazo. Mi cuerpo reacciona con tu lejanía y lo notas. Me tomas por los brazos y sonríes, yo sólo te observo, frustrado. – lo lamento. No me despedí y sé que te dolió que no lo hiciera.

- Demasiado. – suelto con tristeza. Mucha gente a llegado a mi vida y así como llegan se marchan para no volver, pero que tú te fueras fue la más dolorosa de todas. Si tan sólo supieras la impotencia que sentí en esos momentos. Las malditas noches que pasé en vela, pensando en lo que pude haber hecho o dicho, buscando una razón para explicarme el por qué de tu partida. - ¿Qué hice?

- ¿Qué? – abres lo ojos con sorpresa. - ¿De qué hablas?

- Te fuiste... – digo con un nudo en la garganta. Intercambiamos miradas en silencio. Abres la boca y yo te invito a que me digas algo, callas, te arrepientes y únicamente me sonríes de nuevo. - ¿Fue por mi culpa?

- No fue por ti… era algo que tenía que hacer hace mucho. Digamos que cosas ligadas a mi "familia" que al final de todo no pude resolver. – Esa respuesta no me convence demasiado y deberías saberlo. Todo se ve reflejado en mi molesta faz. – Pero sabía muy bien que… - te sonrojas por completo y ladeas el rostro, evitando mi mirada. – Bueno…si te veía me hubiera sido difícil irme…

- No te hubiera dejado… Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

- Pasé tres meses alejado del Santuario, de mí maravilloso y acogedor templo, de ti… lo último que quiero hacer ahora es hablar… - contestas. De un exageradamente rápido movimiento me tomas de la cintura y me acercas cada vez más a tu cuerpo. Puedo sentir tu respiración mezclándose con la mía. - _mi sei mancato parecchio!_ - susurras contra mi oído y de un momento a otro me veo atacado por descargas en todo mi cuerpo, y no precisamente por los relámpagos. Cierras la puerta tras de ti con ayuda de tu pierna y me empujas, realmente no sé hacía dónde, todo está oscuro.

- Te traeré ropa seca. – hablo, mientras trato de empujar la mesa de la sala que ha topado con mis piernas. Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido por tu repentino comportamiento.

Siento tus labios sobre mi cuello y una de tus manos colarse bajo mi camisa.

- Después… - respondes, dejando marcas sobre mi hombro. – Por ahora…sólo quiero estar contigo. - Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero tanto tiempo de no escuchar tu voz y ahora suena tan… atractiva, sensual, incluso más de lo que recordaba.

Mi espalda se encuentra con la dura pared. Cierro los ojos con fuerza al sentir el seco golpe tras mi nuca, tú lo aprovechas y pegas todo tu cuerpo contra el mío. La presión provoca que suelte un gemido que no alcanzo a liberar totalmente, pues tus labios aprisionan los míos. Tal vez la sorpresa evitó que reaccionara al inicio, pero ahora decido responder. Mis manos finalmente jalan tu camisa con desesperación. – Reaccionas muy tarde… - murmuras contra mis labios, por fin tu camisa desaparece y recorro tu cuerpo. Aquel que a pesar del tiempo me sé de memoria, hasta la más mínima marca.

- Cállate… - te tomo de la nuca, y te beso, esta vez con todo el deseo suprimido durante estos tres meses. Deseo que despertaste en mí desde la primera vez que te vi, y que ahora te demuestro con mis caricias. La lluvia cae cada vez más fuerte al momento que los truenos callan mis gemidos. Sin embargo, parece ser que Zeus me tiene a la vista y desea sacarme de mis casillas. El templo se ve iluminado nuevamente por otra poderosa centella, y como era de esperarse doy un respingo que no pasa desapercibido por ti.

- ¿Te siguen asustando los relámpagos? – sonríes burlonamente. Yo al contrario te miro furioso, por mi mente pasa la idea de empujarte, alejarte de mí, pero a quién engaño. Ahora la cercanía que mantenemos es demasiado buena y excitante como para terminarla.

- Tal vez… sólo un poco. – respondo sin poder quitar la mirada de tu boca. – odio la lluvia, lo sabes muy bien. Nada como un día soleado en Grecia. Y sobre todo…detesto sentir frío…

- No te preocupes. – pegas tu frente contra la mía. Te contemplo sin entender muy bien aquellas palabras. – Yo haré que te gusten los días con lluvia, te haré sentir calor en vez de frío. – sueltas mostrándome una mirada cargada de lasciva. La luz regresa al templo y con ello, encontramos la habitación con facilidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ambos entramos en ella, entre tropiezos y golpes contra las lámparas y muebles.

- ¡Ha! ¿Y piensas lograrlo? Déjame decirte... ¡Detesto la lluvia y eso no lo cambiará nadie! – coloco ambas manos sobre mi cintura y con una sonrisa victoriosa te observo, tratando de adivinar tu siguiente movimiento. Pero, sólo estás parado, ahí, justo frente a mi, tu pecho sube y baja con rapidez, debido a la reciente lucha de besos y caricias y yo…en las mismas condiciones, aguantando las ganas de saltarte encima.

- No me subestimes, Kanon. Tengo buenos métodos para hacerte cambiar de opinión… - te muerdes el labio y te acercas lentamente, colocas una mano sobre mi pecho y me obligas a retroceder. Cuando finalmente mis piernas ceden y no me queda más que caer en la cama, contigo sobre mi. Me dejo llevar por tus atenciones. Cada beso, cada roce lo disfruto como no tienes idea. No quisiera estar en ningún otro lado.

El contacto sube de nivel, ahora es más desesperado. Tus manos me recorren por completo. Yo también tomo parte, besando tu rostro, cuello, hombros, todo de ti y a cambio recibo dulces gemidos que son música para mis oídos. Sin embargo, tomas las riendas de la situación, y por ahora yo soy presa, estoy a tu completa merced.

- Hazlo. – trato de decirte lo más normal posible, pero no puedo. Mi petición ha sonado como suplica, y lo és, necesito que lo hagas, necesito sentirme nuevamente pleno y vivo, sentirme tuyo, sentir aquella pasión desbordante que únicamente muestras conmigo. Después de tanto tiempo separados me siento incompleto. Mi cuerpo exige tu atención. Te necesito. Porque yo soy sólo tuyo y tú sólo mío. – no vuelvas a irte…no lo hagas. – las malditas lágrimas me traicionan y ahora caen sobre mis mejillas. Cierro los ojos, maldiciéndome internamente por mi estúpida actitud. Ahora mismo debes pensar que soy un idiota. Siempre te has quedado de la gente que llora por tonterías ¡Pero esto no es una tontería! A comparación de ti, a mi me duele en demasía tu ausencia.

- _Non piangere _– abro los ojos con sorpresa al sentir tú pulgar secando mis lágrimas. – llegué aquí para quedarme, Kanon. Nunca más volveré a marcharme.

- Te amo…- Sonries. Y no hay más palabras. Únicamente caricias bajo las sábanas.

_Posando mis labios tiernamente sobre tu piel, recorriendo dulcemente tu calor, sintiendo poco a poco la fuerza salvaje de tu pasión…_

Y los minutos transcurren, cuando finalmente dejas caer tu cuerpo rendido sobre mí. Te quedas ahí, quieto y por un momento la idea de que te has quedado dormido pasa por mi cabeza. Por ahora sólo siento tu agitada respiración y el acelerado palpitar de tu corazón.

- Kanon… - Alzas tu rostro con pereza y te remueves sobre la cama, hasta quedar junto a mí. - Tengo… tengo que ir con el Patriarca.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, ya sabes… debo reportarme y esas cosas. – contestas. Observo como te mueves con pesadez de la cama. No puedo despegar mis ojos de tu espalda, cada musculo, ¿Qué harías si te obligo a quedarte otro poco más? El Patriarca puede esperar otro poco… yo no, yo te quiero aquí, conmigo.

- ¿Regresarás? – Me siento sobre la cama, ansioso por la respuesta.

- Tal vez… no sé cuanto tardaré. – respondes, encogiendo los hombros. – Además, Saga puede llegar en cualquier momento…

- No, él está en una misión… - las palabras salen mecánicamente, no pensé siquiera en decirlas, sólo lo hice y eso te sorprendió. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? Es la verdad…no lo digo para retenerte…aunque… no es mala idea. Y ahora más que nunca agradezco el que mi hermano esté fuera.

- ¿En serio? Bueno…entonces lo consideraré.

Mis ojos no pierden detalle de cada movimiento que haces. Tú sigues vistiéndote, hasta que por último te sientas en la orilla de la cama.

- Tienes que regresar… - digo. – me refiero a que…bueno dijiste que me harías cambiar de opinión acerca de la lluvia. – te muestro la sonrisa más inocente que puedo hacer. – y bueno…aún la detesto. Así que tendrás que seguir intentando. – Me mantengo inmóvil ante la mirada inquisitiva que me muestras. Parpadeó varias veces al escuchar tu sonora carcajada inundar a la habitación.

- Tienes mucha razón… hice una promesa y como caballero he de cumplirla.

- Así es…

- Es temporada de lluvias…y algo me dice que te estaré viendo muy seguido. – rodeas la cama, hasta quedar alado mío. Me robas otro beso y aprovecho tu arrebato para tomarte del cuello y hacerte caer sobre mí. Un beso más y por fin te liberó. Me miras atónito ante mi acción y yo únicamente siento mi rostro arder.

- Quédate… - froto mi mejilla contra la tuya. Mis brazos te rodean y sólo quiero que sepas, no tengo la mínima intención de soltarte. – Soy demasiado…

- Cabezota. – me interrumpes con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Lo sé…. Además de idiota.

La dicha recorre mi ser al momento que te subes completamente a la cama. - ¿Entonces?

- El Patriarca puede esperar… - respondes. - ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

Podría acostumbrarme a la lluvia después de todo…

_~Y los días de lluvia nunca habían sido tan perfectos~_

_**Fin**_

_**Mi sei mancato parecchio!: **_te extrañé demasiado.

_**Non piangere:**_ no llores.


End file.
